First
by rainbow67
Summary: What happens when Raguna is badly injured and is stuck inside with Kross all day? Summary suck, but please read, this is my first time uploading any sory. Kross/Raguna rated T
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I forgot to put this when I first uploaded this, but Rune Factory Frontier is not mine. I own none of it. Hope you guys enjoy! 3**

A warm spring breeze scattered leaves across the grass that flew off the edge of the island and floated gently down to the land below. Leaning up against a nearby tree, Raguna breathed in the sweet scents of spring. The young man was covered in dirt, scratches and flecks of blood, his and not his own. His brown hair was a mess and his clothes were torn. Smiling, he stretched his sore muscles and laid back to rest his eyes. He had been hunting monsters all day and thought it was high time to take a break. His relaxation didn't last long.

Thinking fast, he quickly shot out his right arm and blocked an attack from a Silver Wolf, cringing as its teeth dug into his forearm. Bringing his other arm around, he grabbed the side of its head and bashed it against the tree, freeing his now wounded arm. The wolf let out a cry and stumbled to the side shaking its head. He quickly got up to his feet and took a defensive position. He swallowed hard as the wolf let out a low growl. He was unarmed and on top of that, had nowhere to run.

He glanced to his left and noticed he was close to the edge of Whale Island. He could feel the blood oozing from the bite. "Bastard…" Smirking he thought,_ "If I could just get it closer to the edge I could-" _His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his torso. The wolf had shot forward and lunged at him, sinking its razor sharp claws into his stomach. Kicking it in the face, he fell to the ground and clutched at his side.

Blood filled his mouth and he let it spill forth in front of him. It pooled around his hands and stained his gloves. His vision was blurred and his head felt dizzy. The Silver Wolf crouched and prepared to attack again. Squeezing his eyes shut, he braced himself. He heard a loud growl and the scuff of shoes and what sounded like blood spilling onto the dirt, then it went quiet.

He opened his eyes to find that he was staring at the ground. He raised his head a little and saw sandals, and then legs. Looking up he noticed the slender figure that stood before him. "Kross..." The wolf was biting down on Kross' arm and blood was dripping onto the dirt. He glared at it and grabbed it by its throat, bringing its head to the ground and crushing its skull, breaking the earth around it as he did so. Raguna stared in astonishment as the raven haired man picked up the corpse and hurled it off the edge of the floating Island. "K...Kross, you-" A sharp pain shot through Raguna's body, cutting off his words and forcing him to cough up more of his body's life essence. Kross ran over to him as he collapsed and his world went black.

Raguna awoke in darkness. He couldn't see anything but he could hear what sounded like mumbling buzzing at the back of his skull. Confused, he tried to speak, but no words escaped him. Once he realized he could not speak nor see, he decided to listen.

Mist gripped the side of Raguna's hospital bed. "And when you wake up, I'm going to make you all sorts of your favorite foods, oh, but nothing with turnips, I know you dislike them..." She continued on, talking only to reassure herself till her hands trembled and her eyes began to tear up. Raguna began to regain control over his body and slowly opened his eyes to see Mist clutching his arm and softly crying.

"Mist... Your voice is so annoying…" She raised her head sharply and jerked it in Raguna's direction.

"RAGUNA!" She shot forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mist…! Mist, that hurts! It hurts!" She let go of him and apologized, wiping the tears from her face. Raguna brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Where am I?" he asked looking up at the ceiling.

She smiled sweetly. "You're in the church. You've been out for a week now." Raguna looked at his injured arm and then back at Mist. "Good thing Lara was able to fix you up. If Kross hadn't have found you and brought you here, you probably wouldn't have made it."

Raguna's eyes widened and he leaned forward. With anticipation in his voice he asked, "Kross...Is...Is he here? Is Kross here; can I see him?" Mist pointed and Raguna followed her finger. His gaze fell onto the raven haired man. He was asleep, his head resting face down on Raguna's hospital bed, holding onto Raguna's hand.

"He hasn't left your side once Raguna. Not since he brought you in here." Raguna looked at the sleeping man.

'_He hasn't left my side...'_ He softly rubbed his thumb against his forehead.

"N-No don't! This is the first time he's gotten any sleep! You know what they say, let sleeping dogs lie." Raguna ignored the girl's warning and proceeded to wake the sleeping 'dog'.

Kross stirred and with a sleepy tone he said. "Mm, sorry..." He raised his head slowly. "I must have fallen asleep, I..." He stared at Raguna and for a moment, nothing happened.

Raguna stared back at him and gave a slight smile. "Raguna…!" Kross leapt out of his chair and wrapped his arms around the young farmer, hugging him close to his chest and burying his face in Raguna's hair. Raguna let out a muffled cry against Kross' chest. Kross let go of the younger man, instead moving to hold his hand. "I was so scared… I was afraid I didn't get there in time…" He buried his face in Raguna's hand and shook his head lightly. Raguna smiled warmly at the other man and ran a hand through his raven colored hair.

"S'okay… I'm fine now…"


	2. If he was alone

**I can't believe I forgot to put this when I first uploaded this, but Rune Factory Frontier is not mine. I own none of it. Hope you guys enjoy! 3**

Three days had passed and Raguna was finally allowed to return to his home and his farm, though banned from doing tasks that required physical labor or any sort of exert on his part.

Raguna hated feeling useless and hated sitting still. He always needed something to do and if something needed to be done, he'd do it right away. Instead, he was forced to sit lazily at home while the crops outside slowly died from lack of attention.

It wasn't so bad, really, being at home by himself. This would leave him plenty of time to work on his cooking skill or other things he was failing to get to due to his farm work; that is, **if** he was by himself.

Knowing Raguna's stubborn nature and lack of discipline, Mist had left Kross in charge of the young farmer. He was to watch over him, dress and re-dress his wounds, and make sure he didn't get himself into any sort of trouble. In a sense, Kross was his babysitter until his wounds fully healed. The older man had taken root at one of the chairs that sat at Raguna's table, carrying it and moving it in front of the farmer's bed, constantly watching him, not taking an eye off of him for a second.

Night had fallen and the lack of sleep for the past week and three days had caused the older man to become a bit disoriented and drowsy. He'd drift off into light sleeps, rousing to the slightest of noises and staying awake until he'd eventually drift off again. This had happened many times throughout the day, but once night fell, he had drifted off once more, this time not waking for an hour.

Raguna saw this as his chance and rose up to a sitting position on the bed. Kross didn't move. He slowly leaned forward, moving his leg ever so slightly and stopping on a dime as he heard it brush against the fabric of the sheets. Sweat beaded up on his forehead as he began to move again, much slower than before. He pressed his toes to the hard wood floor, testing his weight in degrees and then placing his entire foot to the floor. He moved his other leg around and placed it to the floor next to the other one. He felt off balance as his hands behind him held up most of his weight. Sweat dripped down his chin as he stared dead on at the still face of the other man. He rose to his feet, his torso shaking, and slowly began to creep to the door on the other side of the room. He reached his hand towards the doorknob slowly, but froze, stiff as a statue as he heard a voice from behind him. It sounded stern and anything but pleased.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sweat dripped from his face and onto one of his feet below.

He swallowed hard and turned to the other man. "Just… For a walk…" Kross closed his eyes and rose from his place in front of Raguna's bed, moving towards the other man at a fast pace. Raguna backed up slightly and felt his heart jump in his chest as his feet were kicked out from beneath him.

His eyes widened in panic as he realized he was falling backwards to the floor below. He felt strong hands brace behind him, catching him and lifting him into the air. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach filled with butterflies as Kross held him close to his chest in a bridal style; as if a knight carrying his princess down from the tower. _'He's a knight…! A knight in shining armor…!' _Was the only thought that crossed his mind as he was carried back to his position on the bed.

Kross dropped the other man onto the bed roughly causing him to wince. _'I take it back…' _He thought. _'He's no knight…' _His slight irritation turned to surprise and confusion as Kross gripped his wrists and pinned him against the bed. "K-Kross…?" The older man moved his knee in between the farmer's legs causing him to jump slightly. "Kross…?" Fear laced his voice as he looked up at the other man. Kross tightened his grip on Raguna's wrists and moved his knee sharply forward between his legs causing the younger man to gasp.

Raguna watched as all the air that inhabited his lungs leave him, laughing as it went. He wheezed; a look of discomfort frozen against his features. "You're not going to try to leave again, are you?" Kross asked, holding back a slight grin. Raguna bit his lip and managed to crack one of his eyes open to look up at the other man.

"N-No…" He managed to choke out. Kross smirked and let go of the other man's wrists, allowing him to cup his now tender area. He reclaimed his place in the chair and looked down at the other man, allowing him to catch his breath. When he was finally able to speak, he looked up at the other man, a tear sliding down his face and said in a higher than normal voice. "That really hurt, Kross…"

Pink laced the older man's cheeks and he looked the other way, leaning forward and moving Raguna up against the wall, lying down on the bed next to him. Raguna blushed slightly and looked at the other man. "W-wha…?"

Kross scratched the back of his head and said plainly. "I'm not sleeping in that chair all night."


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe I forgot to put this when I first uploaded this, but Rune Factory Frontier is not mine. I own none of it. Hope you guys enjoy! 3**

Raguna awoke to the feel of hot breath against the back of his neck.

He cracked open his eyes and stared forward, yawing as all his memories from the past night flooded back into his mind. He tried to move his hand to cover his mouth but realized it was being restrained by something. He looked down slightly to see Kross' hand locked tightly in his. He stared at it and thought, _'Kross is being weird again…' _

He felt the other man pressed against his back and subconsciously snuggled up closer to him. He felt breath against his ear and listened as Kross mumbled incomprehensible words. He shuddered as he felt the other man breathing against his ear. _'It feels good…' _He thought. _'This isn't so bad…'_ He shifted his legs forward and froze when he felt something between them. He followed Kross' arm down to his thighs were it lay, cupping his manhood.

He bit his lip. _'I take it back! This is very, very bad!' _Kross shifted in his sleep behind him, moving his hand in the process. Raguna held in a gasp and shuddered as the other man breathed heavily against his ear. _'This is bad… I have to wake him up!' _Raguna nudged the other man lightly. "K-Kross…" he whispered. "Kross wake up…"

He nudged him a little too roughly causing the man to jolt out of his sleep, crushing Raguna's manhood (again). He looked over at the younger man who was curled up into a ball on his side. "Raguna…You okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe I forgot to put this when I first uploaded this, but Rune Factory Frontier is not mine. I own none of it. Hope you guys enjoy! 3**

Time passed and Raguna managed to stem his boredom with books, though he was just using it as an excuse not to talk to Kross and to take his mind off the older man. Again he sat in that chair, only getting up a few times to peer out the window or to stretch his legs. When he got up this time, Raguna thought little of it, but after a while realized he was gone from the room and he'd been gone for more than a few minutes.

He placed the book aside and looked curiously around the room. _'Maybe he's in the next room…' _He thought. "Kross…" He called. "Where'd you go?" There was no response. He sat in silence for a moment and listened for any sort of noise.

There was a clank from the kitchen and the smell of food filled the room. Raguna's mouth watered at the smell. He hadn't eaten anything in a while and hadn't realized just how hungry he was. His stomach growled at the thought of food and he began to become impatient. At that moment, Kross entered the room holding a plateful of rice. Raguna flinched at the sight of him and quickly flopped back down on his back, pretending to be reading, though it wasn't fooling Kross.

The older man placed the food in front of him, holding it out for the other man. Raguna pretended not to notice. "Eat." Kross commanded. Raguna glanced at it and frowned, turning up his nose and looking away.

"I'm not hungry." He said, obviously lying. _'Why am I acting like this?' _He asked himself. Kross plucked the book from his hands and chucked it behind himself, ignoring it as it made a loud clunk against the wall.

"Eat." Raguna stared at him. Kross frowned and lifted his knee. "Do you want this again?" He asked. Raguna flinched and his eyes widened in fear.

"N-No…" He told the other man, taking the plate from his hands and sitting up. He took the spoon and hesitantly placed a spoonful of rice in his mouth. His eyes widened with amazement. "I-It's good!" A small smile presented itself on Kross' face.

"That's good. I'd be embarrassed if it tasted bad." Raguna's stomach growled and he began to shovel more of the food into his mouth until the plate was completely wiped clean. He looked over at Kross to see the other man staring at him intently. Raguna jumped at the sight of the deep blue eyes upon him. _'Why is he always staring at me?' _

Kross moved his hand forward and Raguna flinched when he felt it brush his face. Kross pulled his hand back and presented his finger to Raguna. A single piece of rice balanced on the edge of it. "You need to work on your manners." He instructed. Raguna nodded slowly and leaned forward licking the rice from his finger.

Time seemed to tick away so slowly for Raguna. He was bored out of his mind sitting there staring up at the ceiling. Kross had taken the now empty plate, into the other room, placing it in the sink and washing it off. He rummaged through the various drawers in Raguna's kitchen, finding what he was looking for and pulling it from the tiny space awkwardly, making a huge racket as he did so.

Raguna sat up and stared over at the entryway to the kitchen, confused and bit wary of what was to come. Kross walked out holding a pan of warm water and clean bandages in his left hand.

Raguna flopped over and picked up his book, ignoring the other man and not moving when he asked him to turn over. "Raguna…" Kross demanded. Raguna continued to ignore him. He grabbed the younger man by the shoulder, turning him over onto his back and running his hand up his shirt. Raguna flinched and swatted his hand away, rapping him hard across the knuckles. Kross didn't move.

Raguna glared at the man standing above him before removing his shirt. _'Why am I acting like such a child?' _he thought to himself. Kross sat down on the bed next to him and began unwinding the bandages that covered his freshly made wounds. Raguna winced slightly as Kross' hand brushed up against the stitching, the older man apologizing and placing the dirty bandages aside.

He placed a hand against Raguna's chest, steadying the younger man as he inspected the stitches. "It doesn't seem infected…" Raguna looked off to the side, not wanting to tolerate or even acknowledge Kross. He just wanted it to be over with and not just the re-dressing of his wounds, but Kross being here altogether. The older man made him uneasy and gave him this burning feeling all over his body. Everywhere he touched him it felt hot. "Why are you acting so cold to me?"

Raguna was rattled out of his thoughts by the question. He looked down at Kross as he removed his hands. Raguna put on a serious face. "Do you know where your hands were last night?" Kross looked at him quizzically. Raguna swallowed hard and ran a hand down his body, stopping just above his member.

Before he knew it, Kross was upon him, pinning him to the bed by his wrists and moving his knee in between Raguna's legs.

The young farmer made a face and looked up at Kross. _'What did I do this time?' _He thought to himself. Kross put pressure between Raguna's legs forcing a gasp from the other man. This time Raguna noticed something was different. The pressure being put against his member didn't hurt. _'It feels…' _He gasped again as more pressure was applied, hitting him in just the right spot.

"You never noticed…" Kross mumbled. Raguna looked up at him his heart beating faster in his chest.

"W…What…?" Kross lowered his head.

"You never noticed…" he repeated. "I always noticed you… I was always by your side, but you… You didn't…" He forced a smile and laughed sadly under his breath. "That's okay though…" He looked up to face Raguna. "I'm used to being invisible…"

Raguna's heart jumped at that last line. _'Does Kross… Love me…?' _He thought to himself. Kross leaned down and pressed hard against Raguna's lips, quickly intertwining their tongues causing the young farmer to whimper.

He switched Raguna's wrists to one hand freeing the other to roam the chestnut haired man's body. Raguna moaned against Kross' lips as the other man invaded with his tongue, moving it around and brushing it against the back of his throat. Raguna's heart raced as he drank in the taste of the other man; the knee pressing against his member grinding in tune with his heartbeat.

Kross removed his tongue from between Raguna's lips and instead took over licking and nipping at his neck and collarbone. Kross' hand gripped Raguna's wrists firmly while the other moved down to his chest to tease the bright pink rosebuds that stood erect against the air. "K-Kross…" Raguna moaned. "Stop…" He ignored the younger man's pleas and moved his lips down to suck on one of the buds, taking it all into his mouth. "Ah, Ahh! Don't…!" The younger man shook under the older man's touch. "Stop…" Tears began to sprout up from the corners of his eyes. "D-Don't…" They streamed down his face and into his ears. "Kross…" He sobbed.

The raven haired man lifted his head then quickly pulled away once he saw Raguna's expression.

Raguna sat up slowly, still shaking and panting from the other man's touch. Kross placed a hand to his mouth. "I… I-I'm so sorry…" Raguna touched his wrists gingerly. "I'm so sorry, Raguna!" Kross slowly backed away from him. "I-I didn't mean to- Shut up!" Raguna shouted, staring at the older man.

"Just… Shut up for a second… Let me think…" Raguna placed a hand to his head, his mind racing, sifting through all the times Kross had dropped any sort of hint in the past. After a moment, he spoke. "I'm sorry…" Kross stared at him, confused.

"W…What?"

Raguna looked up at the other man. "I'm sorry."

Kross froze. "F-For wha-"

"I noticed… I… I had a hunch for a while but… I just… Refused to believe it…" Kross stared at him in surprise. "I noticed your feelings… I just…" He gripped the sheets tightly. "I didn't want to acknowledge them, but lately… Everywhere you touch me… It gets hot… I thought this feeling was irritation possibly even anger but, I think… I think I might feel the same way…" Kross stared at him with a hurt expression on his face. "I- I was afraid… I was scared of them… I… I thought it was strange that I was having these feelings for another… Man…" He choked on the last word. "I'm sorry…" Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry…" He hiccupped and lowered his head. Kross' hurt soon turned to comfort and then relief. He took a cautious step forward, testing the water. Raguna didn't move. He took a few more steps and placed a hand against Raguna's face, lifting it so that he could look into those deep blue eyes. Raguna sniffed and let out a trapped gurgle.

Kross smiled warmheartedly and brushed the tears off his face and his hair out of his eyes. "Hey…" He said, and bent down a little so that they were face to face. "S'okay…" Raguna began to tear up again as Kross hugged him.

"K-Kross…" Raguna wrapped his arms around the other man and hugged him tightly.

Kross rubbed his thumbs softly against the younger man's back. "Would... Would it be okay if I… Kissed… You…?" Raguna pulled away from the hug and pressed his lips against Kross', giving the other man his answer.

Kross stayed in that position, waiting for the other man's permission to continue, though Raguna was leading. The chestnut haired man whined softly against the other's lips, and Kross took the hint.

He lowered the other man gently onto the bed, taking things slower this time. Raguna didn't want to play that way. Kross had already gotten him aroused with the way he was touching him earlier, and Raguna didn't want to hold anything back, at least not now, how could he?

He ran his tongue against Kross' lower lip, allowing the other man entry. He took the invitation, slipping his tongue into Raguna's mouth and twisting his fingers through his hair. The younger man slid his hands up Kross' back and allowed them to dance across the back of his neck and head. Kross kissed down his chin and to his neck, licking up his jugular and suckling on the sensitive parts of his skin. Raguna moaned softly and played with Kross' hair, tugging at it lightly.

The older man moved down to his chest. With each kiss and lick, he moved lower.

Raguna lifted a hand and hesitantly placed it on Kross' head, gripping his long dark hair. Sprouts of it stuck up between his fingers that resembled what he thought looked like little black fountains.

He moved down to Raguna's stitches and lightly kissed the deep red wounds, causing the younger man to wince. A smile spread across the older man's face. He enjoyed the reaction he got. He placed his tongue against the jagged wound, licking up the rough stitching, teasing the sensitive flesh, the taste of blood stinging his tongue.

Raguna pulled hard against Kross' hair and hissed. Kross flicked the stitches with his tongue and traced one of his fingers up and down Raguna's body. "Ah! Kross!" He flinched again and gripped the sheets as his entire body tensed up.

"You like it." Kross said with a smile.

Raguna whimpered. "Y-Yes…"

Kross perked up. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Yes!" Raguna was growing impatient. "Don't tease me…" He whimpered again and looked down at the raven haired man.

"Promise you'll make more cute noises?" He asked as he picked up one of Raguna's hands and sucked on his finger lovingly.

"Yes!" Raguna moaned. Kross snickered and moved down to the hem of his pants, hooking one of his fingers in. At that moment, Mist busted in through the door.

"Raguna, Kross, I brought you guys something to-" She stared at the scene in front of her. "Eat…"

Raguna blushed. "M-Mist!"

Kross sighed and stared at her. "You have awful timing…" He got up from his position on top of Raguna and walked over to the clean bandages that were sitting on the table. "I was just getting finished dressing Raguna's wounds."

Mist twitched. _'That's what he calls dressing his wounds?'_ He picked up the bandages and finished up quickly, kissing Raguna on the forehead. _'Well…' _Mist thought, as she watched Raguna shyly kiss him back. _'This is actually kind of nice.'_


End file.
